


A Man Who Would Be A Queen

by mNakahara98



Category: One Piece
Genre: After Luffy becomes a Pirate King, Everybody loves Sanji, F/M, Fem!Sanji, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genderbending, Multi, Other, swearing alert!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mNakahara98/pseuds/mNakahara98
Summary: After the banquet, Sanji woke up and find himself become a she. Now, Sanji tries to adjust his life as a woman. Warning: Some characters might be OOC, just to let you know… I made the story sets on after Luffy become a Pirate King so there would be no serious trouble happening, but humors and uke!ness happening. This has short chapters (possibly) but if you all want, I could add more later…each chapter will have different pairings with Sanji (that is if you all want to request…)





	1. What DA HELL?!

In the morning where the sunlight touched the windows of Thousand Sunny, the crews were sleeping in peace. However, peace would be rubbed away as the particular cook woke up. Sanji stretched himself as he sat up from his bed.  
  
    “Already morning?” He groaned with his arms stretched up, “maybe I have drank too much…”  
  
He remembered the banquet that has lasted for a week as a 1st anniversary of his captain becoming a pirate king. As much as the week was eventful, he swore he will make a payback on the certain swordsman for too much hangover.  
  
    “I go to go hurry and make breakfast…” Sanji muttered as his left hand rubbing the right side of shoulder as his elbows touched his chest…  
  
    ‘Huh?!  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows as his elbow felt a soft, bouncy sensation on his chest and looked down. Sanji saw his legs have become more slim and her waist have become slender his pants looked oversized. He glanced at his hands and saw how skinny his fingers have become as the fingernails were longer. In such hurry, he splintered towards the bathroom to take a look on the mirror…only to see a beautiful woman with long blond hair with curly eyebrows like his, in the reflection. The woman in reflection has slender, yet voluptuous body with her eyes blue as the ocean.  
  
    “HHIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH—!”  
  
Hearing the scream the Straw Hats woke up, alarmed.  
  
    “What’s going on?” Robin asked in calm manner.  
  
    “Are we under attack?” Usopp wondered with anxiety.  
  
    “That can’t be,” Brook muttered, “Zoro-san’s in the patrol last night…”  
  
Nami and others ran towards the bathroom, saw their cook shaking in front of the mirror.  
  
    “Ah…, Sanji?” Nami approached, skeptical, “that scream…wasn’t yours, right?”  
  
The navigator approached as she could see the big difference Sanji has. He has become…slim and shorter? Sanji turned around with her panicked, watery eyes as the Kamabakka Trauma code has turned on.  
  
    “…Nami-san~!” Sanji whimpered.  
  
Silence overwhelmed the ship as they realized their cook has become a woman.  
  
    “Eh?” Luffy managed to voice his confusion and shock.  
  
Usopp, Franky, and Brook was also shocked, but in the skeleton musician’s case, he was nose-bleeding—although he doesn’t have a nose to begin with—Chopper shrieked with his eyes bulged out while Nami was surprised and Robin remained calm, but tensed.  
  
    “EEEEHHHHHHHHH—!!??”  
  
Frustrated, Roronoa Zoro burst through the crowd.  
  
    “OI! What’s with the noise—”  
  
He paused as he spotted a blond-haired woman with somehow familiar curly eyebrows, staring at him with surprise but the tear remained in her eyes.  
  
    “What the…” Zoro realized as he saw the woman then wondered, “does perverted cook has another sister?”  
  
    “THAT’S NOT IT, YOU IDIOT!!!” Nami, Chopper, and Usopp yelled in irritation as their one arm stretched out.

* * *

“So you’re saying that all of sudden cook has become a woman?” Zoro asked.  
  
    “Yep.” All but Sanji nodded their head in unison.  
  
    “But I don’t get it…when did that happened?” Luffy wondered as he tilted his head.  
  
As if remembering something, Sanji recalled the memory of receiving a drinks from queen of Kamabakka kingdom, Ivankov. The cook was also suffering from dizziness of alcohol he didn’t get the hint. Sanji paled as she realized Ivankov must have gender-swapped him into a woman.  
  
    “Ack! That drag queen!!! He must have given me some female hormone drugs in me!” Sanji yelled angrily.  
  
And in same time, the Transponder Snail rang and Luffy accepted the call. Then, they could hear a loud voice of—  
  
    “HEE-HAW~! Hello, Straw-Hat boy! Oh I mean—your majesty~!”  
  
It was Emporio Ivankov. Growling in wrath, Sanji ran as fast as she could and yelled at the call.  
  
    “IVANKOV!!!”  
  
    “Oh~! Somebody’s cranky~. Hello, Candy boy. Or should I call you, Candy-Gal~?” Ivankov teased, provoking Sanji.  
  
    “I knew it was you all along! Are you rubbing my hell experience in that shitty island, to my face?!” The cook shrieked, utterly angry.  
  
    “Relax, sweetie~! It will only last for a month! Or much worse, several years. Until then, see ya soon~!”  
  
    “Hey, wait—!!!”  
  
Then the drag queen hung up. Staring at the Transponder Snail in shock, silence loomed over the ship. Forming a steam in her leg, Sanji kicked Brook to the wall out of fury.  
  
    “W—wh…why me?” Brook whimpered as he collapsed.  
  
All except Robin stared at the wall and Sanji’s fiery legs in shock. Man or woman, Sanji was still strong and scary. Her beauty plus Nami’s fiery temper…she’d be so much more horrifying when pissed or upset.  
  
    “Don’t we supposed to call Sanji in different name since he is a girl now?” Luffy asked.

Nami, Robin, Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Zoro glanced at one another. Somehow, they find it make sense since Sanji needs temporary name that could indicate her switched gender.  
  
    “What about Sanjiko?” Usopp suggested.  
  
Sanji stuck her tongue out, obviously disliking it.  
  
    “Nope, too obvious…and it’s weird.” Luffy agreed with his cook.  
  
    “Sanju*?” Franky asked.  
  
Sanji growled, offended.  
  
    “HEY! I’m not thirty!!! I’m still in mid twenties!” Sanji yelled as she smack Franky’s head.  
Then as if he got an idea, Luffy held up his hand.  
  
    “Oh!!! How about Sanjina?”  
  
They all look at him with wide eyes.  
  
    “It’s not weird, don’t you guys think? Also, I think it is cool name.” Luffy reasoned.  
  
Sanji contemplated for a while, then smiled brightly—it could cause heart attack on anyone. The young pirate king made his usual, unique laugh in satisfaction.  
  
    “See? Sanjina love the name too!”

* * *

**Extra:**  
Sanjina finished washing dishes after they ate their dinner. She pulled her apron away and walked into the bathroom to wash her hand and as she was done, she entered her newly-decorated room. It was less messy and was in decent taste as a cook. With larger white bed on the corner, almost empty closets, and table with books Sanjina felt something was missing until she saw the mirror.  
She blinked her eyes as she saw her own reflection. Sanjina was wearing white blouse and black, tight jeans. Eyes focus on her face and body structure, she smiled in satisfaction as she take a closer look on her face. Soft and fair, she touched her cheeks while smiling. Looking at her curvaceous body, her hands were on her hip and made a random, coquettish pose. However, her smile was innocent and all giddy with blushes.  
  
    ‘Maybe, I could get use to this…’  
  
Realizing what she had just thought, she vigorously shook her head. But just in case, her index finger slightly pulled the loosened collar and inspected her cleavage. Yep…it was slightly bigger than Nami’s, for Sanjina didn’t know she would look fantastic as a woman.


	2. Girl's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjina's trying to adjust her life as a woman. Two days later will be her/his birthday and Robin called some help.

Thousand Sunny stocked at the Fishmen Island. Stopping at Gyoverly Hills section of Fishmen Island, Nami and Robin decided to bring Sanjina to the mall to buy her new clothes since their cook has become a woman. Nami picked some clothes and asked Sanjina which did she prefer, or they could buy outfits the navigator considered suiting for the blonde. Nami demanded a large amount of discount to the owner much to his panic. But seeing Sanjina, the owner’s eyes grew lovestruck and let them purchase with 80% discount until two familiar figures came from view.  
  
    “Oh! Nami-chin~! Robin-chin~!” It was Keimi.  
  
    “Huh?! Aren’t you the Pirate King’s crew! What a pleasure surprise!” Pappug, the orange starfish greeted them friendly.  
  
Keimi then noticed the beautiful blonde behind two woman.  
  
    “Oh, who’s this?” Keimi asked as she approached to Sanjina.  
  
    “Keimi-chan, uhh…she’s Sanji. He became a woman.” Nami explained with awkward laugh.  
  
Silence.  
  
    “Eeeehhhh?!” Keimi and Pappug exclaimed in shock.  
  
    “It’s kind of a long story…but first, we needed something for our Sanjina to wear.” Robin chuckled as she gently shoved Sanjina forward with the clothes.  
  
Quickly reverted back to her usual self, Keimi smiled.  
  
    “Okay~!”  
  
Keimi lead Sanjina to the changing room, letting her wear the clothes. In several minutes, the curtain was opened, revealing Sanjina in refined fashion. She was wearing white blouse with sleeves reached to her elbows, black tight vest, black pencil side-split skirt reaches down to her ankles, pair of black pointy high heels, and dark long stockings.  
  
    “Uhm, ladies? How do I look?” Sanjina asked bashfully, although she found conformable with her new look.  
  
Nami gave her thumbs up.  
  
    “You look great!”  
  
Sanjina smiled brightly.  
  
    “Here! Try this one!” Nami said as she handed her black blouse with golden text:  
  
After shopping, three girls—well…two attractive women and one gender-confused cook—bid goodbye to their friends from Fishmen Island. Nami noticed the atmosphere and poked Robin. When the archeologist looked up from her book, she saw most of the fishmen—also a women—staring at Sanjina with their eyes making a heart shapes. Sanjina was fully aware of it and unconsciously hid behind the girls either repulsed or shy at the attention she was receiving from others around.

* * *

 

During the night, all Straw Hat crews were sitting on the dining table, waiting for the dinner. When Sanjina finished making, she held trays of Tomato Sea King Spaghettis. She was wearing a tight blue dress shirt with folded sleeves, black short pencil skirt, black vest, long dark stockings, and high heels. Just as usual, she has tobacco between her smiling teeth.  
  
    “Everyone! Here’s Tomato sauce sea king spaghetti~!” Sanjina said as she held two trays of seafood pastas.  
  
    “Sounds DELICIOUS~!” Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper squealed.  
  
    “Sanjina-san, you look more beautiful!” Brook added.  
  
Sanjina placed the pasta on Nami and Robin’s side first.  
  
    “Ladies first,” Sanjina smiled, “bon appétit ~!”  
  
Nami and Robin thanked her. Noticed their glance, Sanjina asked what’s wrong. It was then, Robin spoke before eat her dinner.  
  
    “Now that I take a closer look, Sanji-kun looks exquisite as a woman. She looks like a statue built by ancients.”  
  
    “I know, right? With long blond hair, fair skin and those rosy red lips…I feel so envious.” Nami laughed heartily.  
  
The more praises came, the more Sanjina grew flattered. Her cheeks grew hot as her palms touched them.  
  
    “T—t…thank you…,” brush off her fluttering emotions she proceeds to place the pastas on other side of table then noticed Luffy’s observing eyes, “…what? Is there something in my face?”  
  
Luffy kept glance at Sanjina for ten seconds, then smiled widely.  
  
    “Yup! Nami and Robin’s right! Sanji’s really pretty as a girl. More prettier than Hancock!”  
  
Blinking her eyes, Sanjina grew even more bashful. She was supposed to be angry at Luffy for disregarding the Pirate Empress in such way, but she was flattered by the Pirate King who was smiling at her. Steam released from her ears as the hot temperature reached to high in her cheeks and she quickly looked away.  
  
    “S—shut up…” Sanjina muttered, unable to hide her blush as she landed plates to other crews who were confused with her expression while Zoro only squinted his eyes.

* * *

 

Sanjina finished washing dishes and found herself need to take a bath. She folded her apron and set herself towards the bathroom.  
  
    “Sanjina-chan, taking a bath now?” Nami called out.  
  
    “Yes, Nami-San.” She nodded her head.  
  
    “Wanna go together?” Nami grinned mischievously, yet curious to see Sanjina’s body.  
  
Hearing the question almost made Sanjina lost her blood but she managed to calm herself, telling herself she is still the same gentleman she must be and since she is a girl she should think its normal for girls taking bath together.  
  
    “U—umm, sure…”  
  
While resting in the large tub with hot spring water, Sanjina smiled in content until she felt the eyes on her. When she looked at Nami and Robin who was staring her…body. The archaeologist chuckled while the navigator glanced intently at Sanjina’s cleavage and too-skinny waist. Instinctively, Sanjina quickly hid her chest in embarrassment.  
  
    “W—what are you…”  
  
    “Yours are really big, that’s why. Oh, let me act out something” Nami giggled then made Brook-like accent, “may I see your chest?”  
  
    “NO!” Sanjina yelled, utterly shy and somehow a bit insecure earning other women’s giggle.  
  
    “Oh, how interesting~!” Robin laughed heartily.  
  
    “I can’t wait to dress you up, Sanjina~!” Nami faked a evil laugh for fun.  
  
Kamabakka Trauma code activated inside the cook’s head and dragged herself into the tub. After taking a shower, Sanjina changed into her casual wear with black tank top, white short jeans and black heels. She went back to her room to with the towel around her neck and habitually checked herself in a mirror. Her long blond hair was a bit soaked but drying. Despite the lack of make-up, she was still lovely. Satisfied with her looks, Sanjina giggled a little.  
  
Little did she knew, Nami and Robin stifled their giggle, finding new Sanji adorable. Closing the door quietly they went back to their room.  
  
    “What do we do? Soon it’s the **day** after three days.” Nami asked.  
  
Robin smiled a little, brought a Den-Den Mushi and dialed the call.  
  
    “Hello?” Robin called out then replied to the conversation, “Yes. This is Straw Hat’s Nico Robin. There’s an emergency with Sanji-kun. He’s alright now but he might need some help. We’ll see you two days later. Thank you.”  
  
    “Emergency? Seriously?” Nami laughed, “who did you call by the way.”  
  
Robin smiled.  
  
    “Reiju-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Girl KPOP songs while writing this and so will be. I'm seeing some request and I will make it in future!


	3. Sister Trouble Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here Sanjina meets Duval and accidentally showed her female self to her sister Reiju who somehow reminded her "little sister" of their mother. Reiju came to visit because she heard some "emergency" about Sanji from Robin.

Thousand Sunny docked by Shabody Archipelago and Sanjina went out to buy some groceries with Luffy and Robin. The three decided went to the newly built Mall as Robin saw Luffy and Sanjina walking around the grocery corner as she was scolding her captain not to grab anything. Luffy smiled widely until he saw couple of men staring at Sanjina with lecherous look. Annoyed and disgusted, Luffy growled a little and stood beside the cook who was busy selecting best meats and vegetables. When she turned, she noticed Luffy defending her from perverted strangers until they scram away out of fear towards the Pirate King.  
  
A bit surprised yet interested, Sanjina smiled at the cook’s rather sweet side. Robin giggled whole-heartedly.  
  
    “Luffy, today’s dinner will be your favorites! Pick many as you want.” She said with good-natured smile.  
  
    “Seriously?! YAY~!” Luffy yelled happily and hugged his cook.  
  
    “I know you’re happy, but please get off.”  
  
Then, they all heard familiar voice.  
  
    “Black Leg young master?”  
  
The three turned to see tall blonde with familiar look.  
  
    “Duval?” Sanjina blurted.  
  
    “It IS you! What happened?” Duval asked, fascinated with the fact Sanji has become a beautiful woman.  
  
After some explanation, Duval understood and decided to tag along.  
  
    “But still…you look great, young master—I mean, Lady Black Leg?”  
  
Sanjina laughed.  
  
    “Thanks for borrowing your money.”  
  
    “No problem! If there’s any help someday, leave it all to me!” He said with chivalry while still trying to wink.  
  
While, they went outside and saw Duval’s couple of men approaching until they stopped and saw Sanjina with wide eyes.  
  
    “Black Leg-San?!”  
  
    “I’ll explain whole thing later,” Duval said, “what’s going on?”  
  
    “There’s a young lady with short light pink hair who looks like Black Leg-San. And she seems lost somewhere—”  
  
    “Excuse me,” they could hear a soft voice of a woman, “I’m looking for Pirate King’s ship…and I don’t know whe—”  
  
Sanjina saw a lady with short pink hair looking at her with eyes.  
  
    “Reiju?” Sanjina managed to spoke.  
  
    “Sanji?” Reiju blurted as she kept looking at her…sister.  
  
Sanjina had a long blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing black and white Yukata-like shirt with black pencil skirt and heels. From that moment, former princess of Germa Kingdom thought she was seeing her mother, Sora. She was 90%—no, scratch that—98% spitting image of their mother.  
  
    “Oh my god,” Reiju squealed happily, “I have a sister!!!!”  
  
And Sanjina was suffocating from her sister’s tight embrace.   
  
Sanjina bid Duval and his men goodbye as she, Robin, Luffy, and Reiju went to Thousand Sunny. Of course, it was Sanjina dragged all the way with her sister still hung on her out of joy. Explaining whole thing to Reiju, she finally understood.  
  
    “So that means Sanji stays as a woman for a long time?” Reiju asked.  
  
    “Yep.” All Straw Hats replied.  
  
    “But how did your sister came all the way here?” Brook asked.  
  
    “Oh, Robin called her. She told Reiju Sanjina needs help and wanted her to go alone in case our cook needs some sister’s advice with woman’s life.” Nami answered.

* * *

 

_It was a day ago and Reiju was at new house where it was resided at one of Pirate King Luffy’s territory, Azure Island*, with her brothers. During night, they heard a Den-Den Mushi call and Reiju accepted the call._   
  
_“Hello?” Then her face grew brightened, “Oh, Nico Robin-san!”_   
  
_Reiju listened to Robin’s words until she heard the words “emergency” and “Sanji”. She stood up abruptly as she was concerned._   
  
_“Is  there something bad happening to Sanji?”_   
  
_Hearing the name of third brother, three men looked up. Ichiji was reading a newspaper then glanced at his sister. Niji, who was playing a game, dropped the controller. Even Yonji who was napping, woke up immediately. Reiju kept listening to Robin’s word as she went upstairs to her room and wearing her clothes._   
  
_“Alright. I’ll be at Shabody Archipelago shortly after two days. Thank you for letting me know. Goodbye, Robin-san.”_   
  
  
_Ignoring her brothers’ questions, Reiju rushed outside the house._

* * *

 

    “Make sense.” Luffy said.  
  
    “WHAT IS?” Sanjina and Zoro yelled.  
  
Reiju glanced at her still with smile.  
  
    “Aww, now your name is Sanjina? Such a pretty name~!” Reiju cooed.  
  
Sanjina growled and looked down.  
  
    “See? Even Sanjina’s sister likes the name I picked.” Luffy noted.  
  
    “I don’t know if we might have a guest room for Sanjina-san’s sister…” Brook murmured.  
  
    “It’s alright, she can sleep at…,” Sanjina glanced at Reiju’s hopeful eyes and sighed in defeat, “my room if she wants to…glad it was only her who came here.”  
  
    “Yep. What could possibly go wrong?” Usopp laughed nervously.  
  
  
Throughout the dinner, it was quite alright and Reiju has seen Sanjina cooking and serving dinners for her crews and Reiju. Man or a woman, Sanjina’s food was fantastic. When she asked her if she needed any help, her sister politely refused and referred the former princess as her guest. As much as it was awkward when taking a bath with her sister, the cook felt relieved since she gets to talk about her complains when she became a woman and Reiju often advised her. Looking at Sanjina’s chest, Reiju took a mental note of buying some underwear for her little sister.

* * *

 

Next day came and Reiju asked Straw Hats if she could bring Sanjina to shopping to buy her birthday presents. Luffy also wanted to come along with them and they agreed. He asked his crews to take care of the ship and they all waved their hands, wishing some birthday bless to Sanjina and went back.  
  
Reiju literally dragged Sanjina to the mall and purchased some women’s outfits that suits her sister, much to Sanjina’s dismay but she obliged to wear some. Luffy often laughed at Sanjina’s looks but he was glad his cook was having a good time with her sister. At least, Reiju is a great sister in the Pirate King’s opinion. Thanks to Sanjina’s beauty, they even get majority of discount for the clothing. Reiju wasn’t done yet for she wanted the accessories for her sister.  
  
    “Oh please…” Sanjina muttered then yelled at Luffy, “DON’T LAUGH!”  
  
After finishing the shopping, they were about to go back to the ship until Luffy was hungry.  
  
    “We should go to Shaky-san’s bar.” Sanjina suggested.  
  
They arrived to Rayleigh’s wife’s bar and saw Shakky and Hatchan welcoming them. Duval and his men also greeted them with hospitality. Shakky immediately gave some drinks for her guests and meals for the Pirate King.  
  
    “By the way,” Shakky began, “I saw three men passed by and went to Thousand Sunny.”  
  
    “Three men?” Reiju looked up.  
  
    “Yeah, so I told them where the ship was.” Rayleigh’s wife replied.  
  
Felt apprehensive, Sanjina asked: “What do they look like?”  
  
    “Well you see,” Hatchan spoke then, “there’s this big guy with green hair.”  
  
    “The man with bitchin’ blue hair.”  
  
    “And there’s this red-haired man with a shades who’s,” Duval described then looked at his men, “eh, how you all describe him?”  
  
    “Frightening beyond all reason?” Three men said in unison.  
  
    “Yeah! That’s it!”  
  
Shakky seemed interested in her customer’s expressions. Luffy’s eyes grew wide, taking a hint of who were the three men. Reiju and Sanjina glanced at one another, panicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Azure Island is a fictional island I made up. It was originally uncharted but officially became one of Pirate King Luffy's territories.


	4. Sister Trouble Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So three Vinsmoke brothers came to Thousand Sunny, much to Sanjina's panic and horror. The Straw Hats were trying to shoo the former Germa Princes away but they are too stubborn.

    “Okay, Sanjina will stay at Shakky’s bar while we try to shoo them away!” Luffy instructed Reiju, Sanjina, and Duval while running towards the woods where it was close to Thousand Sunny.  
  
    “And we could get in when they’re gone?” Sanjina asked.  
  
    “Yep!” The Pirate King replied.  
  
Fearing of what her brothers will react at her condition, Sanjina nodded her head vigorously while Reiju was holding her hands. They stopped behind the large bushes and Duval handed Reiju a pair of binoculars. She held up front and checked the ship above and saw her brothers presumably talking, or arguing with Straw Hats.  
  
    “Those idiots…why are they here?” Reiju muttered.  
  
    “Hope they don’t tell where I am…,” Sanjina growled quietly, “if they see me as a girl, I’m SO DEAD.”  
  
Looking at the view, Luffy decided to get out of bushes and marched towards with Reiju.

* * *

 

    “So, remind us again…how did you guys came all the way here?” Franky asked, suspicious at three men.  
  
    “Vivre card.” Ichiji replied calmly.  
  
    “We got our own rides also.” Niji added as he pointed out towards three Shark rides.  
  
    “I see…,” Nami furrowed her brows then made a relaxed face, “sorry that you three had to come all this way, but like we said before, Sanji-kun’s not here.”  
  
    “And, where IS he?” Ichiji asked with raised brows.  
  
    “He told us he’s off for groceries with Reiju-san.” Brook lied naturally.  
  
Looking at Straw Hats’ unnerving behaviors, three former princes of Germa could see they were hiding something and they couldn’t see Reiju also. Impatient with them playing games, Niji and Ichiji stepped in.  
  
    “Alright, listen. I know you all are hiding something from us. Tell us where Sanji and Reiju REALLY is.” Niji demanded.  
  
His angry voice caused Chopper, Nami, Usopp, and Brook hugged altogether in fright. What scared them most was Ichiji’s silent glare.  
  
    “Come on, that little raccoon’s scared. Just calm down.” Yonji frowned as he pointed at Chopper who was now irritated.  
  
    “I’M NOT A RACCOON, IDIOT!” Chopper yelled.  
  
And just in impeccable time, Reiju and Luffy entered.  
  
    “Luffy~! Thank goodness…” All Straw Hats except for Zoro exclaimed.  
  
    “Why are you three doing here?” Reiju asked with glare.  
  
And Yonji replied.  
  
    “Well, you a phone from Straw Hat’s archaeologist and we overheard—” he was painfully nudged by Niji, “I mean—, we _accidentally_ heard there was something wrong with Sanji.”  
  
Reiju inwardly cursed herself.  
  
    “Sanji’s off to grocery,” and she briefly gave her eye-sign to Straw Hats, “let’s just wait until he came back, shall we?”  
  
Getting her sign, Straw Hats agreed. Raising their eyebrows, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji reluctantly obliged then made an idea.  
  
    “If that’s the case, who don’t we have a tour around the ship?” Ichiji asked with a enigmatic grin.  
  
    “I was just thinking the same thing.” Niji smiled.  
  
    “Well, why don’t we?” Yonji snickered as he glanced at the captain.  
  
Sighed heavily, the Straw Hats nodded their head.  
  
    “Fine, fine. You’ll have Brook as the guide.”  
  
    “YO-HO~?!” Brook exclaimed with his arms held up in panic.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Sanjina was hiding with Duval behind the bushes. The leader of Rosy Riders tried to persuade her to go back to the bar but she insists on watching over for now.  
  
    “So, why you wanted to hide from your brothers?” Duval asked.  
  
    “Because, if they found out I am a woman, I don’t know what they will do since they have seen my new…weakness.” Sanjina replied.  
  
    “Weakness?”  
  
    “I mean, I’m getting used to become a lady and I really kind of appreciate the sudden gender swap, but I somehow feel…unsure and insecure.”  
  
Duval laughed heartedly.  
  
    “What are you talking about? You look awesome as a woman! I know you told me your histories with your family but why hide. It’s not like they are going to torture you or something.”  
  
Sanjina realized Duval was right. Despite the leader was a narcissistic man, he had just said something logical. She was just freaking out and there was no need to hide. Even though she have become a woman she needed to confront it. All of sudden, Sanjina gave a tight hug to Duval who was a bit surprised while blushing.  
  
    “Thank you.” At that Sanjina slowly left.

* * *

 

     “And this is the kitchen where Sanji-san usually cook our meals everyday.” Brook introduced the grand kitchen with dramatic pose.  
  
    “I see…,” Ichiji mused, “but there’s one place you seemed to forgot.”  
  
    “Eh?”  
  
    “Where’s Sanji’s bedroom? I’m sure we could take a look of it.” Yonji suggested.  
  
Brook take a side glance at Usopp and Chopper who nodded their head.  
  
    “Oh, I suppose we could.”  
  
And they head towards Sanji’s room. Brook opened the door and revealed a plain-looking bedroom. Simple furnitures placed and a mirror stood hung on the wall. The shelves had many recipe books and fancy dishes, bowls, and glasses collected.  
  
    “I don’t recall Sanji collected them. Not to mention, the mirrors.” Niji tilted his head.  
  
    “Well, every man needs great hobbies, yohohohoho!” Brook laughed awkwardly.  
  
Three Vinsmoke brothers entered and looked around. Niji held up one recipe book filled with desserts and take a look. Yonji was looking at the dish collections. Ichiji only stood and inspected the room like a hawk, until he spotted one odd material. He approached towards the closet and beneath it was a footwear. And it was not a men’s footwear.  
  
Ichiji held up a shoe.  
  
    “Is this…a heel?”  
  
All Straw Hats looked towards Ichiji and paled. Nami and Robin had bought too much women’s footwear for Sanjina and they had no place to store the heels. Niji put down his book and Yonji turned to his older brother.  
  
    “What?” Niji and yonji walked and saw the heel on Ichiji’s grasp.  
  
    ‘Uh-oh…’ All Straw Hats were frozen.  
  
Spun around and facing the pirates, Ichiji walked towards Nami and Robin.  
  
    “Why is this in man’s room?”  
  
Nami gulped and Robin was deadpanned.  
  
    “Hmm?” Ichiji proceeds to interrogate.  
  
Unable to see his crews intimidated, Luffy decided to interfere.  
  
    “If you came all the way to make fun of OR do anything to spite Sanji, get out.” The Pirate King glared.  
  
Niji and Yonji were slightly flinched but Ichiji didn’t even cringed at Luffy’s haki. Instead, he decided to test the captain’s patience.  
  
    “Then…can you tell us where Sanji is?”  
  
Even Zoro stepped in to stop the eldest Vinsmoke son.  
  
    “You let Sanji stay out of the mess. I think it’s time you let go of your immaturity, you mosquito-coiled bastard.”  
  
    “One direct action to upset my crew, I’ll pump your ass until it pops!” Luffy also threatened them with his fist ready to punch.  
  
Upset at the swordsman’s insult and the captain’s words, Niji and Yonji was ready to strike him.  
  
    “Why, you—”  
  
Before both Niji and Yonji could attack Zoro or Luffy, they was a striking pain on their cheek as they were kicked hard and went straight to the floor. Ichiji squinted his eyes at the brief commotion and turned towards the entrance. Reiju was a bit unnerved when Sanjina entered with furious eyes.  
  
    “Hey, you three little shits! Back away from my crews!  
  
Hearing a woman’s voice, Niji and Yonji turned their attention to the entrance. They all saw a beautiful woman with blond hair, blue eyes, and the similar curly eyebrows they have. She was growling as she held her leg that was heated with steams and fire. Blinking their eyes endless, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji stared at the woman with wide eyes.  
  
    “…Sanji?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The request is allowed, yet I don't see a lot of asks and prompts...either it is ZoSan, LuSan, VinSan, GinSan, I don't care. I don't think I will update more in future unless there are some requests with pairings involved with Sanjina. Once again, enjoy~!


	5. Her Old Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So practically, Sanjina let her brothers stay for a while. But then, she encountered the familiar man who she thought she will never see again since Baratie.

Three brothers glanced at their…sister with wide eyes. Well, Yonji was the only one to overreact with wide mouth opened, while Niji and Ichiji glanced at Sanjina with disbelief.  
  
    “Sister Christina*! A GODDESS?!” Yonji almost shrieked.  
  
    “Non, angel.” Niji corrected with dazed look.  
  
    “Saint mother.” Ichiji added.  
  
    “SHUT UP!!!!” Sanjina shouted, irate.  
  
Thankfully, Sanjina managed to talk to her brothers what happened when she have become a woman. Although she was annoyed with the fact that Yonji kept poking her cheeks, she continued to answer some questions.  
  
    “So… how long you will stay like…this?” Niji asked as he gestured towards her.  
  
    “A month if short, but…it will take several years if longer…” Sanjina replied with dread.  
  
Three Vinsmoke brothers blinked. Now that they took a good look at her, they could see a striking resemblance Sanjina has from their mother.  
  
    “Sanjina!!!! I’m starving!” Luffy broke the silence with his yell.  
  
And he was hit by Sanjina’s leg.  
  
    “Okay, OKAY! Shut up!” Sanjina yelled.  
  
Hearing a unique name “Sanjina”, her brothers stifled their laughter. She glared at them and Yonji shut his mouth out of fear. She swore she had heard a rumbling noise from others’ stomach. Sighed heavily, she stood up and moved to the kitchen.  
  
    “Wait until I finish making meals. So, everyone stay out of trouble.”  
  
Then, Reiju stood up.  
  
    “May I help you then?”  
  
And Sanjina, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji was paled.  
  
    “NO!!!!” Four quadruplets screamed in unison.

* * *

 

Peculiarly, the lunch went alright. No fights, no arguments occurred. Sanjina, knowing that her older brothers are light eaters, gave them right amount of meals while she gave more to Yonji who wasn’t picky with foods. This leads to Chopper questioned how come the youngest Vinsmoke was tallest among his brothers.  
  
    “Because he eats healthy, balanced meals, unlike certain picky older brothers.” Sanjina bluntly replied while frowning scoldingly at Niji and Ichiji.  
  
    “Yohohohoho, Sanjina-san’s so strict!” Brook laughed as the cook deliberately dissed her older brothers.  
  
In his grumpy mood, Zoro tsked as he drank his alcohol.  
  
    “So? It doesn’t mean it makes him or them strong.” Zoro muttered.  
  
This stimulated Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji.  
  
    “Wanna fight, MARIMO?” Niji growled angrily.  
  
    “Bring in on while you can!” Yonji added.  
  
    “You wish, chocoholic and gorilla!” Zoro dared.  
  
Before they could proceed, Sanjina stopped them.  
  
    “Elbows off the table, back to the eating boys,” She warned then glared threateningly at Niji, “stop getting easily pissed, or you will not going to have chocolates for the rest of your life!”  
  
Groaning, Niji begrudgingly obliged went back to eat. This caused Chopper, Brook, and Nami stared in shock. Ignoring her crew’s startled expression, Sanjina went back to fed Chopper who seems to have a hard time picking up side dishes with chopsticks. Reiju giggled at the sight. By far, the oldest could see Sanjina somewhat favoring her youngest brother more, much to Ichiji and Niji’s dismay.

* * *

 

After the lunch, Sanjina went out of the ship to get fresh air. She held out a cigarette and smoked briefly. Unsure of what to do with her brothers in the ship she closed her eyes before she heard a familiar voice of a man.  
  
    “Sanji-san?”  
  
She opened her eyes and saw a man with dark hair, wearing opened white-gray jacket with a red sea-serpent design on both side with dark, green shirt, long gray pants, black shoes, and a gray headband with two blue stripes. Sanjina blinked her eyes and smiled as she recognized him.  
  
    “Gin? Is that you?”  
  
The man was no other than Gin, the Man-Demon, from Don Krieg’s pirates. Once a thin, average height man, was now looking more healthier and more refined.  
  
    “What happened to you? You look….uhm…” Gin couldn’t find a right word after that.  
  
Sanjina smiled.  
  
    “Yes, I become a woman and I’ll explain more details later. How are you?” She asked.  
  
    “It’s been great…although I’m no longer part of Krieg pirate, I felt more refreshed.” He replied with grin.  
  
    “If you want to, you can come in and stay for dinner.” She suggested with kind smile.  
  
Gin’s eyes were wide briefly.  
  
    “Oh…umm…are you sure? I hope I won’t interrupt your crews…”  
  
Before they could talk more, Luffy and the crews came out to look for their cook.  
  
    “Sanjina, are you—ah! The guy with iron balls and sticks!” Luffy recognized him.  
  
Gin saw the Pirate King and greeted his crews with politeness.  
  
    “Uhh, who’s this guy again?” Nami asked.  
  
Sanjina noticed other crews didn’t know the man, so she let Luffy introduce him.  
  
    “He was at the restaurant where Sanjina used to work! He saved us from Krieg.”  
  
Understanding, the crews also greeted him back, since they trust their captain’s judgement with person.  
  
    “You can come in! More guests, more fun!” Luffy said with his unique laugh.  
  
Gin hesitantly accepted as he entered and Sanjina went back to make foods. Within 10 minutes, she finished and gave him dishes with foods and drinks.  
  
    “Your meals are always good.” Gin said as he take several bites.  
  
`    “You can have more if you want.” Sanjina smiled good-naturedly.  
  
Just in time, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji came out with Reiju and saw Sanjina with her guest. Yonji tilted his head, Niji frowned at the sight, and Ichiji remained indifferent with the sunglass hiding the emotions from his eyes. Despite the fact that they do not know the stranger, Sanjina seemed very friendly to him which bothered her brothers.  
  
    ‘Who is…’ Niji growled.  
  
    ‘that?!’ Yonji finished the thought with menacing glare.  
  
Ichiji glared even more.  
  
Looking at her younger brothers’ reaction, Reiju was interested and was giggling. Nami, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook was frightened by three men’s menacing aura. Luffy was a bit confused as Zoro rolled his eyes.  
  
As of the dark aura reached to the kitchen, Gin noticed three men.  
  
    “Sanji-san, who are they?”  
  
Sanjina turned as saw her brothers. Laughed lightly, she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
    “Oh, they are my brothers.”  
  
Gin blinked his eyes at new information. ‘No wonder I could see the same curly eyebrows from them…’ he thought.  
  
    “For some reason, I feel the cold atmosphere around here...”  
  
Sanjina smiled reassuringly.  
  
    “Don’t worry. They will not bother you.”  
  
Then she faced her brothers, glaring daggers at them. She telepathically demanded them to stop scaring her guest. Vinsmoke brothers flinched slightly at their sister’s silent threats.  
  
    ‘Put. That. Gun. Down.’ She mouthed angrily at Ichiji, pointing at his grip on the gun.  
  
And three brothers turned to their guest room, sulking.  
  
    “Woah…” Franky muttered.  
  
    “That’s interesting.” Robin and Reiju giggled.  
  
    “Looks like someone’s jealous, yohohoho~!” Brook pointed out.  
  
Meanwhile, Sanjina and Gin was chatting while laughing.  
  
The sun sets and Gin realizes it was time to depart so he bid Straw Hats goodbye.  
  
    “See ya again~!” Luffy waved his hand.  
  
    “Goodbye, bon voyage.” Sanjina said with smile.  
  
    “Thank you, Sanji-san.” Gin said as he left Thousand Sunny.  
  
Some crews wondered since Sanji became a woman, she guessed the cook’s attraction towards women were replaced to men for she found Sanjina being very nice to the stranger named Gin. But they thought twice when she remembered how she easily scolded her brothers earlier.  
  
But as long as Vinsmoke brothers stuck here, it would be interesting to see some reactions if Sanjina interacts with other men for they never seen Sanjina’s brothers showing their emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here's the combination of VinSan, and GinSan.  
> (Sister Christina! = Jesus Christ!)


	6. Mama Sanjina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the Guest of Sanjina being all mother-hen over Chopper who was "accidentally" hit by Luffy and Ichiji's attack when they tried to fight.

  
Straw Hats noticed Sanjina’s interactions with her siblings and could see the differences. And they could see how their cook paid more attention to her younger brother, while she often nags at Niji for being picky, while avoids her oldest brother. Well, they couldn’t blame either of them since Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Brook also found Ichiji frightening beyond all reason even if he made no expression or simply glaring with the sunglasses concealing his eyes.   
  
They all looked at Sanjina making desserts and Niji bothering her.  
  
    “Oi, what are you making?” The second-born older brother asked as he glanced at the bowl, filled with brown dough.  
  
    “Chocolate pudding.” Sanjina replied.  
  
    “What are you making this for?” He asked then thought bitterly, ‘better not be that Roronoa bastard…’  
  
She rolled her eyes in irritation.  
  
    “Oh shut up…I making these for you, idiot.” She growled as she took the bowl and moved towards the corner where a fancy glasses landed.  
  
Her reply caused Niji to go hot-tempered with his cheeks flushed in red.  
  
    “Even if those are for me, IT’S DOESN’T MEAN I’M HAPPY, IDIOT!!!”  
  
He kept continuing to call her “idiot” over and over while blushing as Sanjina ignored him. Straw Hats were sweat-dropping at the sight knowing how much Niji was a bit flattered.  
  
After finishing making chocolate pudding for Niji, she went to Yonji who was taking nap with Chopper. She searched for the blanket and put it on them, leaving the two sleep until she bumped onto a tall figure. She looked up and almost yelped at the sight of Ichiji looking at her.  
  
    “Oh…hi…, Ichiji.” She greeted and quickly walked away, unaware of her older brother staring at her, frowning slightly.  
  
Nami and Usopp could see that Sanjina was a bit scared of Ichiji and couldn’t help but feeling pitiful, or sympathetic to him.  
  
    “Poor guy…,” Franky muttered, “I could see that he wants her to be less scared of him.”  
  
    “Can’t blame both…, he’s a bit scary beyond reasons.” Usopp pointed out with a shudder.  
  
    “Serves him right,” Zoro snorted, “I’m not even surprised to see that perv cook freaked out.”

* * *

 

During the night, Straw Hats were watching Luffy and Zoro armwrestling outside, cheering for both. Just in time, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji came out to see the game matches.  
  
    “What’s going on?” Niji asked.  
  
    “Arm wrestling! Want to try?” Luffy said while pushing harder with his hand.  
  
    “As if we could waste our time playing that game…” Yonji scoffed.  
  
    “He will lose for sure.” Zoro cut off, talking about Yonji.  
  
    “WHAT?!” The fourth-son of Vinsmoke glared daggers at him.  
  
So, Zoro and Yonji immediately play one-on-one arm wrestling. Luffy glanced at Ichiji and smirked as he approached.  
  
    “Hey, you!”  
  
Hearing the pirate king’s voice, Ichiji turned to see him.  
  
    “Let’s go! You and me.” Luffy challenged him.  
  
Staring at the captain of Straw Hats, Ichiji smirked in over confidence.  
  
    “I’d rather do a match with human weapon, though.”  
  
Luffy, then, made his usual unique laugh.  
  
    “Wanna fight, huh?”  
  
Straw Hats were looking at them nervously. Niji and Yonji glanced at one another, thinking it was definitely NOT a good idea. Luffy flexed his knuckles with grin as Ichiji held out his hand, flashing a red electric lights as Usopp, Franky, and Chopper stared impressed.  
  
    “Oh god, he has electric power?!” Usopp exclaimed.  
  
    “We all do.” Niji and Yonji said in unison.  
  
And the match begins. Luffy released his gear second with his one fist as Ichiji was bending his red lightnings, forming a thunder. Within a second, they aimed for one another and it collided. Luffy grinned as he knew the electricity does not work on him and he grabbed the bolts and threw them towards the head of Thousand Sunny, much to Chopper’s panic.  
  
    “OH NO! Sunny!!!”  
  
Chopper jumped towards to defend the head of the ship, but ended up hit by electric bolts much to Straw Hats and Vinsmokes’ shock.  
  
    “EEEHHHHHHH?!” They all shrieked.  
  
    “Oh no! The reindeer!!!” Yonji yelled in concern.  
  
Unfortunately, Sanjina had just saw the bolts struck on Chopper causing her to drop what she was holding and angrily gave both her older brother and her captain a painful kicks causing them to collapse with too many swelling on their face.  
  
    “YOU IDIOTS!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHOPPER?!” Sanjina demanded in wrathful tone of her voice.  
  
Niji and Yonji stared at two who were hit by Sanjina’s kicks in horror.  
  
    “T—that’s not it, Sanjina…,” Luffy managed to speak, “we—just…”  
  
But he couldn’t speak any longer as he was in too much pain. Ichiji was relocating his neck and face with a snap, reverting back to his original look.  
  
    “I have shamed myself.” Ichiji muttered bitterly.  
  
Sanjina rushed towards injured Chopper.  
  
    “Chopper, are you okay?” She asked as she sat beside the small reindeer.  
  
    “I—I’m okay…,” Chopper groaned, unable to move his limbs due to the shock but few stray of tears escaped enough to move Nami, Robin and Sanjina’s heart.  
  
    “Need any help?”  
  
Chopper nodded his head and his both hands reached up. Understanding what he wanted, Sanjina held the reindeer like a baby in a bundle.  
  
    “I have to take care of Chopper for a day, I’ll leave the kitchen to Nami-san and Robin-chan.” Sanjina told her crews and went back inside.  
  
    “Okay.” Nami replied as she and Robin went to kitchen.  
  
Niji and Yonji just shook their head as they approached to the Captain and their brother.  
  
    “I knew it wasn’t such a good idea.” Both Niji and Yonji pointed out.

* * *

 

Straw Hats and Vinsmokes were watching Sanjina nursing the reindeer. She was holding a bowl of porridge and fed to Chopper. Anyone could see it as a mother taking care of her child. Luffy pouted enviously at the sight as the oldest brother of Vinsmoke could only frown with same emotion. Reiju could only giggle at the sight of her “sister” being all mother-hen over a reindeer doctor.  
  
Sanjina noticed Chopper looking at her with wide, blinking eyes.  
  
    “What? What is it?” Sanjina asked.  
  
Chopper giggled.  
  
    “You look like mom somehow.” He giggled.  
  
His remark caused Sanjina to pause as she blinked her eyes. In a brief moment, she remembered her bedridden mother when she was a little boy giving her lunch and watching her mother smile when she ate them. She remembered that even her brothers wasn’t able to meet her as much as she had, causing her to grow saddened at the thought. Sanjina also knew Chopper was being outcasted by is parents due to a difference he had—which was his blue nose—and didn’t have such warm memories of mother.  
  
Returning back to real world from her thoughts, she smiled, feeding another porridge to Chopper and replaced a new cold towel on his forehead.  
  
    “Try get some rest, sweetie.” She formed a motherly smile and left, leaving reindeer doctor drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

  
  
**Extra:**  
  
    “Where’s Sanjina? Chopper’s feeling better now, is he?” Usopp asked.  
  
    “I don’t know.” Luffy replied for he was also looking for her.  
  
Even the Vinsmoke brothers were searching until they saw Nami.  
  
    “Oi, navigator,” Niji called out, “where’s Sanji?”  
  
Nami replied.  
  
    “Sanjina’s taking a bath.”  
  
    “Have you seen Chopper?” Luffy questioned.  
  
And this time, Robin replied.  
  
    “He’s taking bath with Sanjina.”  
  
    “WHAT???!!!!!!” All Vinsmoke brothers exclaimed.  
  
  
In the bathroom, Sanjina was helping Chopper showering as she was rubbing his head.  
  
    “Your antlers have been bigger.” Sanjina laughed heartily.  
  
    “You think so?” Chopper asked.  
  
She used warm spring water and soaked his fur. Now with a bathrobe, Sanjina dried him with large towel, covering him like a bundle.  
  
    “Feel better?”  
  
Chopper nodded his head happily.  
  
Three Vinsmoke brothers and Straw Hats quickly climbed up and reached to the bathing room and just in time, Sanjina get out of the door, holding the reindeer with one arm.  
  
    “Oh, impeccable time,” Sanjina noticed them, “Nami-san, can you bring Chopper’s new clothes?”  
  
Glaring at Chopper, three Vinsmoke brothers yelled: “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, RACOON?!”  
  
And Sanjina kicked her three brothers.  
  
    “HEY, WHY GANG UP ON HIM?!”  
  
Most of Straw Hats were horrified at Sanjina’s attacks on her brothers, causing three men looked beaten up. Changing back to her good-natured side, she walked towards her room.  
  
    “Chopper~, you can sleep in my room~!” Sanjina said in singing tone.  
  
    “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Niji and Yonji exclaimed as Ichiji was frowning.  
  
Stopping at the mid hall, Sanjina stuck her tongue to her brothers and entered her room. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Brook stifled their laughter. Nami sighed as Robin and Reiju giggled silently at Sanjina’s brothers’ antics.


	7. Gesture of Reminiscences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Noel~! Sanjina has forgotten about the pain every girl experienced when they were coming of age but because she was once a man the menstruation was unstable it almost drained all of her strength. Reiju and her brothers wanted to do something to make her feel better, but how?

  
Sanjina woke up from her bed and yawned. Lately, she felt the heavy headache and lower back pain as she softly slammed it while her other hand rubbed the forehead. Brushing off the pain as temporary, she went to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast for her crews and her “guests”. She didn’t noticed her sister Reiju approaching.  
  
    “Good morning, sister~.”  
  
Sanjina turned and smiled, nodding her head in return. She was making sandwiches with healthy drinks as Reiju glanced at it.  
  
    “Anything I could help?” Older sister asked.  
  
    “Umm, since the breakfast’s almost ready, you can wake them up while I set tables.” Sanjina replied, pointing at the dishes full of sandwiches and appetizers, glasses of juices and one milk for Brook.  
  
    “Okay.” And Reiju left to wake everyone up.  
  
After setting the drinks and plates on the table Sanjina took off the apron and hung it on the hook. Straw Hats and her siblings entered and sat on the table but Luffy noticed one dish missing on Sanjina’s spot.  
  
    “Where’s yours?” Luffy asked.  
  
    “I have my own for later,” Sanjina replied then looked at them, “bon appétit.”  
  
And she left to her room, causing Reiju to tilt her head in confusion.

* * *

 

Morning went to the noon, yet Sanjina’s headache did not fade as it grew worse. What’s more, she was now suffering the stomachache. And her pained expression didn’t go unnoticed when Ichiji stared with narrowed eyes in suspicion.  
  
    “Sanji.”  
  
Sanjina looked up and saw Ichiji stood with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
    “Hi…” She greeted with less energy.  
  
And Reiju, Robin, Nami entered.  
  
    “Sanjina? What’s wrong?” Nami asked as she walked towards and noticed a cold sweat on Sanjina’s forehead, “you feeling alright?”  
  
The cook glanced at them with smile.  
  
    “It’s quite alright.”  
  
She was about to go upstairs until all of sudden there was an excruciating pain in her lower stomach and she groaned in pain, catching others’ attention. Luffy also noticed and his eyes went wide as she kneeled down and pressed her stomach with her arm. Vinsmoke siblings’ eyes were also wide in confusion, panicking at the sight of Sanjina collapsed.  
  
    “Sanjina!” Reiju and the ladies approached.  
  
Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji noticed there was a crimson blots dripping from her crotch as Reiju spotted and led Sanjina to the restroom with Nami and Robin.  
  
    “Is this a good time to faint?” Yonji asked his brothers.  
  
    “Yes.” Niji and Ichiji replied.  
  
And Yonji did.

* * *

 

Nami and Robin forgot that as Sanji became a woman, they didn’t talk about the menstruation for women and they informed her what to do. It took several hours to get rid of the pain but due to the fact that Sanji suddenly become a woman, the cycle have gone unbalanced too much it caused her energy to drain away. Reiju, for a moment, remembered the time her mother Sora took a drug and collapsed, in order to prevent Judge from forcing her to undergo the surgery of genetic modification on their children.  
  
Chopper told Reiju the condition Sanjina.  
  
    “There’s totally noting wrong with her life, but she lost too much energy it might take several days to regain her strength.”  
  
Reiju and her brothers glanced at one another.  
  
    “I could predict that it was just one time happened for menstruation but if next time, she bleeds too much…it might be quite life-threatening.”  
  
And the Straw Hats were panicking.  
  
    “EEHHHH??? Sanjina’s gonna die??!!!” Luffy panicked.  
  
    “SANJINA~!!!!!” Usopp was freaking out.  
  
    “Pipe down. It’s just girl problem. Also, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji has a same blood type as her,” Reiju calmed them and looked at Chopper, “anything we could do?”  
  
    “I already prescribed her some medicines. But she needs to rest for a while.”  
  
  
Reiju glanced at the bed where Sanjina lies on. Then, as if forming a good idea, Reiju stormed towards the kitchen.  
  
    “Reiju, what are you doing?” Yonji asked.  
  
    “I’m making something for Sanjina.” She replied as she was searching for the cook book.  
  
This caused her brothers to cringe.  
  
    “But do you know how to cook?” Niji questioned, “you’ve never made any foods before.”  
  
    “At least, I have to try,” Reiju glared at them ,”are you helping me or not?”  
  
Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji stared one another, then approached as they tried not to burn down the kitchen while cooking a meal. They heard that Sanjina enjoys any food she could eat with black tea so they searched through the cook book to find something that suits with her favorite tea.

* * *

 

Fortunately, brewing black tea was only thing Reiju have done excellent with. But the trouble, was the maguro don* she made. The fresh tunas were dipped with too much soy sauce—which makes tuna somehow salty—, the rice was mixed with other grains by mistake, badly chopped green sprouts, and raw eggs landed on top.  
  
Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji stared at the food with grim expression.  
  
    “Hope the taste’s not so bad…” Yonji muttered.  
  
The oldest sibling, Reiju, sighed as she held the tray of tuna don and cup of black tea, walking towards Sanjina’s room. She knocked the door lightly and heard her sister’s response. They entered her room, and she scribbling her new recipe for dishes and looked at her brothers and sister with small smile.  
  
    “How are you?” Reiju asked.  
  
    “I feel better,” then she noticed the tray of bowl and cup of black tea, “what’s that?”  
  
Yonji nudged Niji, who nudged towards Ichiji who also did the same to Reiju.  
  
    “You didn’t eat anything so here’s your lunch…” Reiju spoke in less confident tone.  
  
Sanjina take a look at the bowl of maguro don. Despite the lack of appealing visual the food has, she smiled appreciatively.  
  
    “Did you made it?” She asked.  
  
Reiju nodded her head.  
  
    “Actually, they also made the side dishes but they left it in kitchen.”  
  
Sanjina glanced at her three brothers with slightly wide eyes. Three of them looked away in embarrassment since they weren’t good as their sister. Aware of their uncharacteristic insecurities, she looked at her older sister.  
  
    “Reiju,” she spoke, “I want to try their dishes too.”  
  
Three brothers stared at her with wide eyes. With understanding nod Reiju told her brothers to bring their dishes they made and so they obliged. Sanjina saw a a rolled cube cheeses covered with salmon each on the small dish by her older brother, french toast with chocolates inside by her second brother, and fruit salad made by her younger brother. All of the appetizers were clumsily cooked yet she wanted to try.  
  
    “Sorry, we…messed up and dropped some of them…”  
  
Her brothers and sister tried to make excuse, unsure of she could accept their work. But, she tried every bite on each dish in silence. Then she flashed them a bright smile.  
  
    “It tastes great!” Sanjina began with gleeful look.  
  
Although her siblings were shocked that she accepted the meals without hesitation, her smile…reminded them of their mother Sora. Reiju blinked back her tears for she could still remember her mother’s smile Sanjina’s took the resemblance from. Their sister’s radiant smile was struck in their mind permanently as she finished the foods.  
  
    “Will you all make another for me again someday?” She asked with sweet smile.  
  
Reiju silently nodded her head, taking a mental note to study how to cook. Three brothers have seen their mother by pictures—especially Ichiji who spent his years trained to be a next ruler after his father—, but they almost saw their mother in Sanjina. Yonji was relieved that she like them while Ichiji and Niji left the room without any word as the youngest brother asked where were they going as he excused himself to his sisters.  
  
As her siblings left, Sanjina retained her genuine smile and went back to write and draw down new recipes on her sketchbook. Little did no one knew, Straw Hats were watching the scene all along and had seen a face of first and second-born sons of Vinsmoke’s expression.


	8. Picky Picky Picky Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Juno and Shal~! Straw Hats and Vinsmokes meet Trafalgar Law, the new Yonko. Finding both Law and Niji as a picky eaters, Sanjina made something what most male would afraid to eat: spicy foods, to challenge her brother Niji.

  
Thankfully, Sanjina’s menstruation went normal and regained her strength after 5 days. But in case, Chopper dialed his den den mushi on fellow doctor who was also captain of Heart Pirates. And two days later, the Thousand Sunny encountered Heart Pirates’ submarine.  
  
    “Oi, Traffy!!!” Luffy waved his hand.  
  
The newly acclaimed Yonko and pirate king’s ally, Trafalgar Law smirked. He entered the Thousand Sunny, welcomed by Straw Hats.  
  
    “Where’s Black Leg-ya?” He asked.  
  
    “In the kitchen.” Luffy replied.  
  
Nodded his head, he walked towards and saw a woman with blond hair, blue eyes and a familiar curly eyebrows. No doubt, he could guess the Black Leg has become a woman. Noticing him, Sanjina approached with small smile.  
  
    “Black Leg-ya…what—”  
  
    “Yes, Law. I have become a woman. You’ll get used to it.” Sanjina cut off with explanation.  
  
Decided not to press into more questions, Law nodded. Just then, he felt a presence behind him and turned around to see four people with similar curly brown eyes with different appearance. Knowing that Trafalgar Law didn’t know about them, Sanjina approached.  
  
    “Trafalgar Law?” Yonji blurted out the name of new Yonko.  
  
    “Straw Hats’ ally, huh?” Niji mused.  
  
Sanjina turned to Law.  
  
    “Law, they are my siblings. Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji.” She introduced her sister and brothers as Law inspected them.  
  
    “I see.” Law managed to speak.  
  
    “You and your crews must be hungry. Let them come in, since they already chat with our captain.” Sanjina said as she went to the kitchen.  
  
    “No bread no umeboshi, as usual.” Law noted as he walked outside.  
  
Niji raised his eyebrows, noticing that Heart Pirates’ captain seemed to be picky with foods just like him and Sanjina didn’t say anything unlike how she nagged at her brother. Yonji, Ichiji, and Reiju went outside to see Straw Hats and the crews of Heart Pirates. Sanjina made Law’s favorite rice balls in large dish with drinks and called everyone in to eat.  
  
As the second brother could see, Sanjina seemed to preferably serves meal for Trafalgar Law and playfully nag at him when Law complains with umeboshi in the rice ball. Niji scowls, fuming at the fact that his sister prefers the Heart Pirate’s captain as Reiju noticed his rather grumpier look.  
  
    “What do you guys want?” Sanjina asked, “I could cook your favorites…”  
  
    “Wait.”  
  
Hearing Niji’s voice, Sanjina looked around, confused. Even Straw Hats noticed as they were looking at them.  
  
    “I…I want to eat something other than sweet ones…”  
  
Sanjina’s eyes were blinking as Yonji and the Straw Hats’ were wide. Reiju and Ichiji smirked at their brother’s strange change of behavior. Niji had always possessed some fixation with sweets like Chopper, but their brother preferred chocolates as Chopper loves cotton candies. Law raised his eyebrow at Sanjina’s second oldest brother then sneered, finding out that lad must have been a childishly picky eater.  
  
Forming a rather good idea, Sanjina smiled. Yonji gulped as he knew she was planning something.  
  
    “Then, what do you want to eat?” She asked.  
  
Niji looked down to think for a while, then determinedly he looked up.  
  
    “Anything! Anything…manly. Spicy ones.”  
  
Ichiji chuckled as Reiju inwardly clapped. Yonji’s mouth grew wide briefly and grew worried. Nodded her head, Sanjina went to the refrigerator and held out a plastic bowl filled with think soy-paste with extremely spicy red peppers. Looking at the color, Straw Hats and Vinsmoke brothers gulped in anxiety, unable to detect how spicy and hot the taste will be. Based on using pans, and the temperature of fire she was using, they could see she was preparing HOT foods.  
  
    “Woah, look at that temperature…” Franky muttered, “it’s SUPER hot.”  
  
    “Smells so spicy too.” Brook added.  
  
Imagining Sanjina torturing Niji with spicy food made Zoro almost laugh. Luffy seemed focused on Sanjina making meals. Law seemed interested and finding Niji’s gesture as a challenge to him, he stood up.  
  
    “I am not a particular fan of spicy meals, but I would like to try them.”  
  
Heart Pirates were cheering for their captain. Niji glared at him then yelled.  
  
    “WHAT?! You think you can handle it? SANJI, I DON’T CARE HOW MUCH YOU PUT, JUST BRING THEM ON!”  
  
And Sanjina happily obliged.  
  
    “I don’t think this is such a good idea…” Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Yonji, and Bepo spoke in unison, worried.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Sanjina completed her cuisine of burning red colors. She landed spicy chickens, hot steamed pepper ramen, spicy rice cake with noodles, beef curry, and large bowl of spicy seafood noodles.  
  
All watchers’ mouth and eyes grew wide at the steams and the scent of pepper all over the kitchen and dining table. Law made indifferent expression as Niji was sweat-dropping but looked determined. Reiju and Ichiji only stared in interest.  
  
    “I made spicy cuisine for both Law and Niji. Rest of you, I have made different ones. Bon appétit~!” Sanjina said in sing-song tune.  
  
Sanjina gave Heart Pirate crews, Straw Hats, and rest of her siblings seafood knife-cut noodles, fried rice and beef barbecues—which were way less spicy. Staring at the two combatants nervously, Usopp tries to cheer them.  
  
    “Just take it easy and eat them, pretend those foods were made by future wife…”  
  
    “SHE’S ALREADY OUR WIFE, IDIOT!!!” Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji yelled at same time pointing at their sister Sanjina.  
  
Reiju and Robin giggled as others looked rather shocked at their sister-complex. Niji and Law looked down at their meals and decided to devour them. Within one bite, they were taken back at the sudden sensation of spice. However, the proceed to ate them. Law looked as if he wasn’t affected by the taste of hot peppers as Niji was resisting.  
  
    ‘It’s so goddamn spicy! But I’m not gonna lose to this tattoo freak!’ Niji thought as he kept eating the food.  
  
While concerned, the watchers began to ate their less-spicy meals, inwardly praying for their well-being in their mind.

* * *

 

After the meal, Heart Pirates bid their goodbye to Straw Hats while Law continued to drank waters. Looking at the submarine leaving from the window, Yonji then looked at his second oldest brother who was lying on the bed, semi-unconscious as his face were completely red with sweats. Reiju was blowing a wind with a fan as Ichiji stood, approvingly smirking.  
  
    “I told you it wasn’t such a good idea.” Yonji warned.  
  
    “Shut up!” Niji yelled.  
  
    “Remind me, why did you challenge yourself to eat something you didn’t enjoy?” Ichiji asked as he forcibly lied him down to his bed.  
  
Niji growled in frustration.  
  
The door opened and revealed Sanjina holding a tray of glass bowl. They all looked at her and she closed the door, approached to her second oldest brother.  
  
    “I didn’t expect you to ate all of them,” Sanjina chuckled, “since you are quite a picky eater like Law.”  
  
Niji turned and looked at her.  
  
    “Well, for the first time…I’m quite proud of you.”  
  
Turned his head away, Niji formed a blush. Sanjina held out a large bowl of chocolate ice-cream with a spoon handing them to his hands.  
  
    “It’s a reward for eating all I made for you.” Sanjina smiled warmly.  
  
Unable to mutter any words, Niji huffed even though he took a bit of ice-cream as Sanjina pat his head like a mother do to her child.  
  
    “Hehe, good boy~!”  
  
    “SHUT UP!” Niji yelled.  
  
Reiju smiled as Yonji stifled his laughter with two hands covering his mouth. Even Ichiji stifled his chuckle as he looked at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most spicy foods and others in this chapters were from East Asia, Korean, Japanese, etc.


	9. Fairest of them All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Noel. Boa Hancock came to visit Luffy but found Sanji as a woman. Jealous Hancock asked who's more beautiful to Luffy.

On Thousand Sunny, the Straw Hats were having a pool party. Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Franky were having a water gun fight against one another. Zoro was still sleeping as usual. Brook was using his guitar and singing a song that fits for the party. The one group of people confused with unfamiliar surrounding was Sanjina’s siblings.  
  
    “What’s all the ruckus?” Niji asked.  
  
    “That seems fun.” Yonji said as he was watching them.  
  
Sanjina was making fruit slushes and handed them to her crews and her siblings. Nami and Robin came to her.  
  
    “Sanjina, the water’s great! You should swim with us!” Nami said.  
  
    “Oh, but I don’t have any swimsuits…” Sanjina looked down.  
  
    “That’s okay! We’ve got them already! Let’s go!!!”  
  
And Sanjina was dragged by two ladies. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji glanced at one another.  
  
    “If she’s going to wear a swimsuit, I’m in for the party.” Yonji said.  
  
    “Agreed.” Niji added.  
  
Despite wearing a swimsuit, Sanjina has white tank top on and continued to make barbecues. All of sudden, she looked up and saw a large ship with pair of giant snakes approaching. The Straw Hats looked up and recognized it.  
  
    “Ah, Kuja pirates.” Usopp called out.  
  
    “Oh, the pirates from Amazon Lily?” Niji asked, remembering the information of former Seven Warlord Boa Hancock’s pirates.  
  
Ever since Luffy become a Pirate King, the system of warlords were also abolished and thus, making Amazon Lily as one of Straw Hat’s territories to keep it secured. The ship stopped as it was close to Thousand Sunny and above, was the infamous Pirate Empress Boa Hancock with her sisters Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold.  
  
    “Luffy~!” Boa Hancock called out to Luffy in a love-struck tone.  
  
    “Oi, Hancock!” Luffy greeted her.  
  
Vinsmoke siblings were taken back at Snake queen’s cordial demeanor to a Pirate King. Reiju could see that Hancock was still in love with him, smiling in interest. While Yonji and Niji was shocked at the sight of beauty, Ichiji remained silent casting his amorous tendencies aside and frowned at her presence.  
  
Hancock noticed other strangers and asked Luffy.  
  
    “Luffy, who are they?”  
  
    “They are Sanji’s brothers and sister.” He replied.  
  
Then she noticed a beautiful blond haired woman with curly eyebrows. Sanjina flinched slightly when Hancock’s eyes glared.  
  
    “I recall that your cook was a man…”  
  
    “Oh, umm…Sanji has become a girl over a week ago,” Luffy then stretched his rubber arm to Sanjina and embraced her with smile, “don’t you think she’s cool?”  
  
Sanjina formed a concerned look as she was aware of Boa Hancock’s romantic obsession with her captain. The ruler of Amazon Lily was visibly dismayed with the fact that Sanjina was a beautiful woman and was showered by Luffy’s attention. Hancock inspected her with scrutinizing eyes. Blond hair, blue eyes, fair-skins, and very skinny waist with long legs. It was a perfect features for the beauty.  
  
    “You, blond haired woman.”  
  
Sanjina flinched.  
  
    “What are your intentions with my future husband?”  
  
The Straw Hats didn’t found Hancock’s envy not surprised as her sisters silently apologized to them. Luffy kept reminded their sister he doesn’t want to be married but Hancock was standing with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
    “What—what are you talking about? I’m not his boyfriend or something.” Sanjina explained as her brothers sighed in relief.  
  
    “So there’s nothing between him and you?” Hancock asked.  
  
If Sanjina was a man, he would have been completely flirtatious but perhaps because she was a woman now, she somehow finds Hancock slightly annoying.  
  
    “We may not be lovers or sorts, but that doesn’t mean there’s nothing between me and him.” Sanjina replied with slight glare.  
  
Most Straw Hats were shocked at Sanjina’s unusually hostile behavior. Vinsmoke siblings were looking at her with bewildered expression. Boa Hancock was beyond irritated.  
  
    “What?! Are you saying that there might be something between you and him?!”  
  
Sanjina smiled sweetly.  
  
    “Maybe?”  
  
Reiju and Robin giggled. Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Brook was shocked as Franky whistled. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji glared at Luffy. However, Luffy’s reaction was quite unexpected as there was a little blush on his cheeks.  
  
    “Well, tough luck! No matter what I do, I will always get what I want and be forgiven because,” then Hancock formed her extreme-looking-down pose, “I’m beautiful!”  
  
    “Oh god…here we go…” Zoro, Nami, Sandersonia, and Marigold groaned.  
  
Looking at her, Sanjina blinked her eyes. Then she formed a victorious smirk.  
  
    “If that’s the case…whether I make meals for animals, committing what’s considered unfitting as royals, flirting with woman or a man, I’ll always be forgiven and the main reason why,” then Sanjina took off her tank top revealing her appealing bathing suit, “I’m HOT!”  
  
Most Straw Hats were panicking. Reiju and Robin wrote their mental note how the black bikini suits Sanjina’s curvaceous body. Ichiji spat his coffee despite his indifferent facial expression, Niji spilled his chocolate slush from his mouth, and Yonji was forming a lovestruck look on his sister. Metaphorically, three Vinsmoke brothers were petrified.  
  
    “APHRODITE?!” Niji exclaimed then unable to take Sanjina’s appearance he fainted.  
  
Yonji’s eyes turned into pair of hearts as he unconsciously made ‘mellorine’ dance Sanji used to made when attractive women were around him.  
  
    “WO-HOAH!!! A GODDESS~!!!!” Yonji shouted as his eyes making a pink hearts.  
  
Ichiji formed a proud smirk as Hancock looked almost baffled.  
  
    “If you are so sure of yourself, why don’t we ask Luffy and your brothers who’s the most beautiful woman in the world?”  
  
Sanjina grinned, agreeing. Luffy glanced at them repeatedly as Hancock looked hopeful as Sanjina was just staring at her captain with smile. Then Luffy immediately replied as he used his rubber arms and grabbed his cook.  
  
    “Shishishi, I think Sanjina’s more pretty!”  
  
His reply caused a panic in Thousand Sunny.  
  
    “EEEHHHHHHH???!!!!!” Most Straw Hats were shocked.  
  
Reiju was smiling nonstop as she helped Niji stand up. Ichiji made a mental note complimenting the clueless captain’s good judgement. Yonji made a “HURRAH!!!” Sanjina glanced at Luffy, blushing. She knew he had told her the same from previous nights but hearing it again almost made her heart throbbed. On the other hand, Hancock was shocked in disbelief locked into her fantasy world of her beloved Straw Hat dumping her for Sanjina.  
  
    “Ohh…it’s my loss. But Luffy, I’ll never give up! Because I love him more than anyone else can!!!” Hancock proclaimed as she went back from her thoughts.  
  
    “Oh boy, does she need a hobby…” Usopp mused as Franky nodded his head in agreement.  
  
    “Let her dive into her realm of fantasy,” Ichiji said his proud face never fades, “what matters the most is that Sanjina is officially considered superior than Snake Empress.”  
  
    “THAT’S WHAT YOU CARE ABOUT?!” Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook asked as they struck their arm out in indignation.  
  
    “Yes, so?” Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji said nonchalantly.  
  
Boa Hancock and her sisters had their ship and ready bid goodbye to Straw Hats. Elder Nyon sighed as she looked Hancock looking at Luffy’s wanted poster in longing expression while blushing as her sisters were comforting her. Sanjina kept looking at Luffy who was still hugging her.  
  
    “Umm, Luffy? Could you please get off of me?”  
  
    “Okay~!” Luffy kept smiling as he let go of her.  
  
But then again, Sanjina smiled at him.  
  
    “Alright, Luffy! I’ll give your more barbecues later!”  
  
Luffy made a jump out of joy. Nami and Robin had Sanjina join for beach ball. She stopped and looked at her sister Reiju.  
  
    “Reiju, would you like to join in?”  
  
Reiju smiled and walked towards the ladies.  
  
    “Of course!”  
  
Seeing the smile from Sanjina, Vinsmokes and Straw Hats felt they were right when she was considered most beautiful.


	10. Bonding is an Open Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by daniel and beth. Ichiji tries to bond with Sanjina, but when her biggest fan Duval came the event grow tense.

All Straw Hats were looking at particular oldest twin of Vinsmoke. Ichiji has been observing Sanjina interacting with Reiju, Niji, and Yonji he couldn’t help but upset with the fact that Sanjina didn’t spend her time with him.  
  
Previously, Sanjina nagged at Niji for being a picky eater again, threatening him she will not give her chocolate desserts if he refused to finish them all. Of course, her chocoholic brother would obey and finish up his meals and she complimented him. Later, she went to Yonji who was taking a nap and she brought blanket and put them on him as she joined him with nap. But, when Ichiji was round her, she would jump in surprise, gave him short greeting and leave quickly.  
  
Feeling a darkening aura around Ichiji, Chopper stepped back in fear and asked Nami.  
  
    “What did Sanjina do to make him so upset?”  
  
    “Sanjina’s still intimidated by him, I guess. I think we should just give them some time to get along.” Nami replied.  
  
Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Franky, and Usopp felt a sympathy for red-haired Vinsmoke. He wanted to have Sanjina at least spend several minutes with him but he wasn’t sure how to approach.  
  
    “Guys, I need to buy groceries and I need some help.” Sanjina spoke.  
  
Most Straw Hats were giving their side glance to one another until they heard a voice.  
  
    “Maybe I can be a help.”  
  
They turned to see Ichiji walked up. Sanjina took off guard at his offering, but finding no other people to join, she reluctantly agreed. Niji and Yonji glanced at Reiju as if asking for help but she assured nothing to worry about as she was watching Ichiji and Sanjina left.  
  
    “You guys thinking what we’re thinking?” Nami asked them.  
  
Reiju, Niji, and Yonji glanced to Straw Hats, then they smiled altogether.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Ichiji and Sanjina walked together in silence as they went inside the large grocery store. Watching her getting large basket, Ichiji reached out to held it for her but stopped in mid-air as she turned around and acted as if nothing happened. Sanjina checked vegetables, fruits, and meats then placed them on the basket when she found the produces safe enough to eat.  
  
    “Anything you want to eat?” Sanjina asked as she placed carrots on the basket.  
  
Ichiji made a thought. Despite the fact he was light eater, he was also no different from Niji when he has personal dislike with particular foods. When he replied he’d prefer the meals which weren’t fitting for royals, Sanjina turned to him.  
  
    “I thought you don’t enjoy them…” Sanjina asked as she raised her eyebrows.  
  
    “Well…since those were made by you, it would be an exception…” Ichiji replied.  
  
Nodded her head still skeptical, she went back from shopping. Little did both Ichiji and Sanjina know, Straw Hats and other Vinsmoke siblings were spying on them.  
  
    “I think they’re having a good time…” Chopper said.  
  
    “You think?” Yonji asked the doctor.  
  
Luffy was glad with the fact that Sanjina was having a great time with her brother, hoping nothing deters the moment. Reiju smiled as she was watching Ichiji’s awkward attempt to help her. The watchers were glad they could also listen to what those two says.  
  
    “When will you take a rest from your works? It’d would be better if you could let them at least enjoy dine out some time?” The oldest twin asked.  
  
    “I doubt I’d let Nami-san and Robin-chan eat outside and have strange men flirting at them. Not to mention, the same might go with my captain.”  
  
Ichiji stared at her with smirk.  
  
    “You seemed to grow adept in hiding your inner thoughts as I do.” He said with grin.  
  
When Sanjina finished picking ingredients and paid for them, she heard a voice of someone calling her name.  
  
    “Lady Black-leg!”  
  
She saw Duval approaching as the watchers looked at the leader of Rosy Life riders approaching.  
  
    “Who the hell is that?!” Niji asked.  
  
    “An old friend of Sanjina.” Nami replied.  
  
Sanjina greeted Duval with smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Ichiji. He looked at her bright smile and frowned at the stranger who received her warm greeting.  
  
    “Who is this?” Ichiji asked.  
  
    “Ichiji. This is Duval,” then she looked at the rider, “Duval, this is Ichiji, my brother.”  
  
Duval then proceeded to greet him.  
  
    “Please to meet you, sir.”  
  
Ichiji only nodded his head, slightly upset that Sanjina gave more attention to him.  
  
    “What brings you here?” She asked.  
  
Duval then looked nervous.  
  
    “Well…remember when your captain banned Celestial Dragons and slavery?”  
  
Sanjina nodded her head.  
  
    “You see…there are some wild human traffickers kidnapping young girls around with illegal slave trading…and I came here to warn you all about that…”  
  
Luffy frowned deeply at the news. Straw Hats looked worried as Vinsmoke siblings were staring at Sanjina in unison. Then all of sudden, outside of the store grew ransack in shout and the noises as group of different riders threatening the customers and workers. At that, Straw Hats, Yonji, Niji, and Reiju revealed themselves. The leader of human traffickers appeared and was searching for next victims to sell for illegal slave trades. Angered at him, Sanjina approached to talk some sense to him as she kicked his henchmen away.  
  
    “What do you think you’re doing?! Destroying the store and rudely bothering the workers?!!” Sanjina glared.  
  
The leader of Human Trafficking riders glanced at the blonde beauty. With lecherous smirk, he called his sidekicks.  
  
    “Boys, get her! She’ll be worth a gold.”  
  
As two henchmen approached reaching out and grabbed her arms, the red electric bolts struck them. Sanjina took it as an opportunity and defeated the traffickers. Straw Hats and Duval also managed to take down other riders leaving the boss and few henchmen. Sanjina then felt the strong arms around her as she looked up and saw Ichiji.  
  
Sensing the darkened, dangerous aura in red-haired Vinsmoke, Straw Hats stared at him in confusion. He let Duval defend Sanjina and approached to the riders who shot at him but the bullets were repelled. When Ichiji stopped, his indifferent expression formed a wrathful eyes and all of sudden, Straw Hats felt their limbs being dragged towards the floor like an invisible force of gravity. They all saw the henchmen dropping down unconscious at once, leaving only the boss struggling to stand up. Sanjina stared at Ichiji in disbelief and so did Straw Hats, recognizing the familiar willpower Ichiji had just released.  
  
**Conqueror’s Haki.**  
  
Luffy stared at Ichiji then smirked in interest with the fact Sanjina’s brother has same ability as him. Niji, Yonji, and Reiju smiled proudly, relieved that Sanjina was not harmed. Ichiji quietly stomped towards and gave the leader of Human Traffickers, his frightening glare.  
  
    “Get. Out.” He warned in venomous tone.  
  
And then the traffickers left out of fear. As they left, Ichiji turned and walked towards Sanjina who was dazed at what just happened. He helped her up and formed a smile.  
  
    “Thank heavens. Sanji, are you alright?”  
  
Sanjina nodded her head. Straw Hats finally took the hint why Ichiji was described to be ‘frightening beyond all reason’ as they had seen the powerful haki possessed in him. Zoro seemed slightly intimidated but at the same time finding Ichiji would be a tougher, stronger opponent if he was an enemy.  
  
    “Chopper…did you just see that?” Usopp muttered, holding his shaking finger at Sanjina’s oldest twin brother.  
  
    “Oh my god, he has Conqueror’s Haki! He has a freakin’ Conqueror’s Haki!!!!” Nami exclaimed out of panic as Reiju and Robin calmed her down.  
  
    “Shishishi, I’m surprised!” Luffy only laughed heartily.  
  
    “That’s a big surprise. I almost got a heart attack,” Brook said, “although I’m already dead, yohohoho!”  
  
Reiju, Niji, and Yonji stared at Ichiji who was busy checking on Sanjina if she was hurt.  
  
    “Now I know why father wanted him to be the next heir.” Yonji mused as Niji agreed.

* * *

  
The rest of day was spent in Thousand Sunny. Robin told them it would be dangerous to stay in Thousand Sunny for a long time so she asked Reiju it they wouldn’t mind sail Thousand Sunny in which the latter agreed and asked if the ship could also go to Azure Island where her and her siblings live, much to Vinsmoke brothers’ chagrin. Duval bid goodbye to Straw Hats as Thousand Sunny started to sail to the ocean.  
  
    “SANJINA~! Dinner~!” Luffy yelled with wide smile.  
  
    “Okay, I’m coming,” then she stopped, “just a second.”  
  
She approached to Ichiji who put the groceries on the kitchen table. When he looked at her coming towards him she gave a small hug, surprising him and his brothers.  
  
    “Thank you.” She said quietly and went back inside the kitchen, leaving Ichiji froze briefly with pinkish blush formed on his cheeks.  
  
After the dinner, Sanjina was scribbling new menus on notes. She had written lists of ingredients filled with the names of particular fruits, vegetables, meats, and grains for her new work bestow with her appreciation for once estranged brother of her’s. Sunset turns to moon, she felt her eyes droopy and let it closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Oblivious to her, pair of hands belonged to oldest twin covered her shoulders with a light blanket. When he looked at the notes scribbled with Sanjina’s writings about his favorites, he walked away with smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have this what if scenario and head-canon that Vinsmoke Ichiji possesses Conqueror's Haki (which I might use it in my other OP fics, especially "Castle" and maybe "Rotten to the Core").


	11. Mama Sanjina & Her Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Christine! Due to one of Ivankov’s drink sent to Thousand Sunny, Sanjina’s brothers became little boys for a day. However, Sanjina’s attentive interactions with her brothers caused them to compete who gets to earn her attention more.

In a peaceful early morning of Thousand Sunny, Straw Hats were doing their own businesses. Luffy, Usopp, and Brook sang over as Nami was reading new magazines filled with fashions for Sanjina. Robin was reading books. Chopper was working with new medicines as Franky was working on new weapons in the ship. Zoro was still taking a nap as usual. Sanjina was washing dishes in the kitchen until Reiju burst in with alarmed look.  
  
    “Sanjina!!!”  
  
    “What? What’s wrong?” She asked.  
  
    “You got to see this…,” Reiju held up the glass bottle with written texts, “I found it from from our room!”  
  
Sanjina grabbed it and read over. Her expression turned grim as she recognized it belonged to Ivankov. It was a potion of Shrinking Hormone, which it causes people who drank it to become a little child.  
  
    “Did Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji drank this?” She asked.  
  
By the silence in Reiju, she took it as a “yes”. Listening to their conversations, the Straw Hats came in with concerned look.  
  
    “The bottle explains that it also reverted some of their memories as kids. It would take a day for the potion affecting them…Don’t worry, I’ll take care of them.” Sanjina assured them.

* * *

  
As the Straw Hats glanced at her with worried look, Sanjina and Reiju went upstairs to the guest room where their brothers were inside. The cook froze at the sight of three children running around. Judging by their appearances, they were around ten years old. Reiju stopped them as Sanjina entered, unsure what to do.  
  
    “Okay, boys. Stop playing, we’re at Pirate King’s ship.” Reiju stopped them.  
  
    ‘Well, it will take a day to babysit them…’ She thought.  
  
Straw Hats were peering at the scene with wide eyes. Nami and Robin inwardly commented how adorable the three Vinsmokes were as children. Chopper was worried if they might hurt themselves.  
  
Then, Sanjina felt a small hand of a child tugging her long skirt. She looked down and saw her three brothers looking at her intently with their large eyes. Forming a smile, she knelt down to match their gaze.  
  
    “What is it?” She asked.  
  
Little Yonji approached with wide eyes, pointing at her.  
  
    “Mom?”  
  
The silence filled in the room. Reiju stared at little Yonji with slightly alarmed look. Sanjina was beyond frozen in shock as she heard unexpected word from him as she pointed at herself in question as she was looking at Yonji.  
  
    “M—me?”  
  
Then, little Niji and Ichiji came.  
  
    “Are you our mother?” Younger Ichiji asked.  
  
She could see a small water droplet welling up on their eyes. Despite a young age, little Ichiji’s tone was mature. Reiju looked at Sanjina who shook her head a little, telling her not to stop them.  
  
    “Oh…I’m not—”  
  
Before she could speak, younger Niji spoke up.  
  
    “I saw you at the photo. You are our mom!” He insisted.  
  
Sanjina remembered her three brothers hadn’t actually met their mother Sora before. So, she assumed they mistook her as their deceased mother. Sympathy filled in her heart she formed a saddened smile. And what came next was surprising.  
  
    “Huu…hwaaaaahhhhh!!!!!”  
  
Little Yonji wailed in tears and was hugging Sanjina’s waist. This surprised his brothers, Reiju, Sanjina and the Straw Hats. Most Straw Hats watched the scene with saddened look, knowing three Vinsmokes never met their mother and how Sanjina possessed a mirror image of her.  
  
    “Yonji! Please, stop crying!”  
  
Reiju tried to calm him, but it only caused Yonji to cry louder and Niji preventing himself not to sob either. Sanjina sighed heavily as she held her little, younger brother. She nodded her head slightly.  
  
    “Yes, sweetie…I’m your mom.”  
  
Her words caused another shock waving through the room. Reiju glanced at her with concern, but Sanjina smiled reassuringly as she patted Yonji’s back and brushed off his tears.  
  
    “Ohh, I’m sorry, dear…I’m a bad mom to make you cry,” then she glanced at younger older brothers, spreading her arms, “come now…”  
  
And without hesitation, little Niji and Ichiji rushed and dive into her arms surprising her crews and sister even more. Reiju had never seen her brothers this way when they were children. Little Niji bit his lips, releasing his sob a little as Ichiji kept embracing Sanjina.  
  
    “You little sunspots missed your mom so much?” She asked, cooing them.  
  
    “…Yes…” younger Yonji managed to speak between his sobs.  
  
    “I’ll never leave my cute little boys. I’ll stay with you.”  
  
Younger Yonji and Niji stopped crying and looked up at her with hopeful eyes. Ichiji also looked up with blinking eyes.  
  
    “…really?” They asked.  
  
Sanjina nodded her head.  
  
    “Of course!”  
  
    “Then…promise us…, that you won’t leave us.” Yonji said as he reached out his pinky finger.  
  
Looking at him, Sanjina smiled sweetly.  
  
    “I promise,” She held her pinky and promise them, “Mom will never leave you all.”  
  
As she promised them, Yonji and Niji reverted back to their wide, toothy smile. Ichiji looked down, slightly embarrassed that he was almost tearing up. Sanjina noticed and giggled.  
  
    “Come on, cheer up. As long as you all don’t make a mess, I could cook your favorite snacks everyday!” She spoke with smile.  
  
Hearing that, Yonji and Niji was already excited. Reiju smiled at Sanjina, glad they she managed to calm them. Nami and Robin grinned along. Other Straw Hats were smiling and three Vinsmokes noticed them.  
  
    “Mom? Who are they?” Niji asked.  
  
Sanjina turned around and looked back at him.  
  
    “They are mom’s friends. They can hang out with you boys when mom’s busy.”  
  
Yonji hugged her again.  
  
    “I want to play with you…”  
  
Watching Yonji behaving like a pampered child made the ladies chuckle. Niji and Ichiji frowned at him. Sanjina laughed heartily.  
  
    “Alright, alright. But, as long as you behave as a patient, good boy.”  
  
Reiju shook her head, unsure what would Sanjina do. Straw Hats noted it was going to be an interesting three days with little Vinsmokes and Mama Sanjina.

* * *

  
The day was quite lively as Straw Hats were busy looking at Sanjina babysitting her brothers. Sanjina woke them up and made breakfast for her crews and her brothers. She made an exact amount of food for Ichiji since he was a light eater while giving Niji and Yonji a healthy well-being meals; tomato mozzarella cheese salad, rice cereals with fruits, and fruit juices. Niji complained about his least favorite vegetables as Yonji already finished his dishes with milk.  
  
    “Mom, I finished them!”  
  
Hearing Yonji spoke, Sanjina came and patted his head.  
  
    “Aww~! Such a good boy. You finished all of them~! Do you want more?”  
  
Yonji nodded his head. Looking at Yonji gaining a lot of attention, Niji growled in jealousy as Ichiji frowned. Looking at their jealous glare, Straw Hats were struggling preventing their laugh. Niji looked down at his leftovers, gulping slightly then ate them. Ichiji also joined in eating up his least favorite vegetables. Sanjina noticed then smiled.  
  
    “Aww, did you boys enjoy all?”  
  
Ichiji and Niji nodded their head quietly, satisfied that they also earned her attention. Sanjina stroke their head with motherly grin.  
  
    “Since you all ate up your breakfast, you can all go have fun.”  
  
Three boys get off from their seat. Only Ichiji didn’t forget his etiquette to thanking her and left with his brothers. Sanjina sighed as Straw Hats laughed.  
  
    “Oh my god, did you just see them? They were so cute!” Nami spoke.  
  
    “Niji and Ichiji were jealous little brats. SUPER CUTE~!” Franky added between his laughs.  
  
    “Shishishi! They really like you a lot, Sanjina!” Luffy smiled as he looked at three boys running upstairs.  
  
Sanjina smiled. Zoro snorted gruffly.  
  
    “And still you are too softy to your brats, pervy bimbo cook.” He muttered.  
  
She growled  at the swordsman until he saw a pile of comic books smacked on Zoro’s head. Everyone including Reiju turned to see Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji seething in anger. They were completely upset that someone has badmouthed their mother.  
  
    “How dare you, talking to our mother in such manner!” Ichiji yelled furiously.  
  
    “Don’t talk about our mom that way!!!” Niji and Yonji screamed in unison.  
  
Nami blushed at their cute behaviors. Robin chuckled as Reiju stared at them with surprised look. Usopp and Chopper were shocked at the boys’ powerful throw as the comic books hit Zoro’s head rather hard. Franky whistled in amusement as Brook’s mouth were wide open. Luffy laughed heartily as Sanjina blinked.  
  
    “Even as brats, they’re tough…” Zoro groaned as he rubbed the back of his head which was swollen already.  
  
    “Boys, boys! I’m okay. Run along and have fun.” She assured them as she handed them comic books.  
  
Nodded their head altogether they grabbed the book and left as they gave Zoro a deadly glare. Reiju chuckled lightly.  
  
    “Looks like you’ve got yourself little knights in shining armor.”  
  
    “On the contrary, it’s princes on noble steed.” Ichiji yelled through the stairs.  
  
Sanjina inwardly face-palmed while smiling.  
  
  
After several hours, Sanjina was looking over the ship searching for her three brothers and saw Reiju who walked out of her guest room.  
  
    “Oh, Reiju. Have you seen them?” She asked.  
  
    “They’re at Chopper’s, I believe. They had a fight.” The older sister replied.  
  
Sanjina quickly went to Chopper’s. She knocked the door and opened to see little Ichiji stood with his arms crossed over his chest as younger Niji and Yonji was on the chair sulking. She came in and walked towards them.  
  
    “Chopper, what’s going on?”  
  
    “Niji and Yonji got a fight,” Chopper replied as he bandaged Yonji, “he got hit a lot.”  
  
Sanjina sighed and looked at three boys.  
  
    “What were you doing?” She asked.  
  
    “We were playing Pirate Rangers.” Niji replied.  
  
    “He hit me.” Yonji pointed at his second brother.  
  
    “Well, YOU started it first,” Niji accused, “right Ichiji?”  
  
    “This is me…caring.” Little Ichiji just looked away.  
  
Sanjina walked to Yonji who was whining.  
  
    “Yonji, don’t cry,” then she looked at Niji, “Niji, please apologize to him.”  
  
    “But…” Niji pouted.  
  
    “I know our Niji’s not a bad boy, but be dear, and apologize to your brother.” Sanjina smiled.  
  
Within hesitation, Niji apologized and so did Yonji. Chopper glanced at Sanjina with surprised look, disbelieved she managed to make them listen to her.  
  
    “Good! Now that it’s snack time, what do you want to eat?”  
  
Three kids raised their hand.  
  
    “Can I have animal crackers?” Yonji asked politely.  
  
    “Of course.” She answered.  
  
    “Oh, I want chocolate ice-cream!” Niji spoke.  
  
    “Yep.”  
  
    “May I have fruit parfait?” Ichiji questioned.  
  
    “Absolutely,” Sanjina smiled, “the first, why don’t I make Yonji’s first?”  
  
Yonji jumped in joy.  
  
    “Why his first?” Niji groaned.  
  
    “Don’t worry. We’ll have yours too.”  
  
Sanjina then led them to the kitchen. Nami and Robin was at the dining table with Reiju, secretly watching Sanjina and three kids making cookies. She already baked cookie doughs and pulled out various cookie shape cutters.  
  
    “Here’s cookie shape cutters. Pick any shapes you want.”  
  
Yonji immediately picked tiger-shaped one. Niji has cat-shaped cutter and Ichiji has wolf-shaped ones. They began to stamped it on the doughs and finished.  
  
    “You boys finished? I’ll do the rest while you boys play. Don’t forget to wash your hands before the snack!”  
  
Nodding their head in agreement, three boys went back to play. Nami, Robin, and Reiju came with wide smile.  
  
    “Sanjina, you look like a mother.” Reiju noted.  
  
    “Since when did you all watched?” Sanjina asked in slightly embarrassed tone.  
  
    “While ago,” Nami said with wide grin, “you are really good at taking care of kids.”  
  
    “Yes. If you were born woman, you would have been a great mother.” Robin added with whole-hearted chuckle.  
  
Shaking her head, Sanjina went back to make snacks for her little brothers. After making them, she called them out as they remembered her instructions they went to wash their hand first and ran to the kitchen. The dining table has Yonji’s, Niji’s and Ichiji’s favorites. They all sat down at start to eat their snacks. Glancing at them eating, Sanjina felt like they were average children. She made a brief wonder what would their life look like if they weren’t born as Germa princes.  
  
  
The early night reached on the sky and they finished ate dinner. Reiju noticed how her three brothers were quite attached to Sanjina and couldn’t help but chuckle. Other Straw Hats looked at Sanjina in a middle as three kids were tugging her shirt glaring at one another.  
  
    “Now, boys. Why don’t we brush our teeth before bed?” Sanjina said as she smiles.  
  
They all went to restroom, finishing brushing their teeth and went straight to her. Brook, Franky, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, and Luffy noted how fast they were.  
  
    “Okay, now let’s go to bedroom.”  
  
They all followed her and as soon as they sat on their spot they kept tugging her long skirt.  
  
    “I want to sleep with mom first.” Yonji spoke.  
  
    “No! Me!” Niji shouted.  
  
    “What are you two talking about? I will sleep beside mother.” Ichiji frowned.  
  
Reiju, Nami, and Robin chuckled.  
  
    “Aww, Mama Sanjina’s popular~!” They giggled.  
  
    “Shush,” Sanjina quietly whispered to them, “calm down, boys. Why don’t we all sleep altogether?”  
  
    “Okay.” They nodded they head.  
  
Yonji sat front of her and cuddled her. Nami and Reiju squealed at the sight as Robin smiled.  
  
    “Aww, our Yonji want to cuddle?” Sanjina cooed.  
  
    “Yonji, come out. My turn!” Niji said, his hands crossed over his chest.  
  
    “NO! Mom’s mine!”  
  
Sanjina sighed.  
  
    “No!!! She’s our mom!” Niji screamed as he tried to pull Yonji away.  
  
    “Alright, enough you two. Niji, come here.” Sanjina patted his head.  
  
    “Why you always letting him do something first?” Niji frowned, making a pouty face.  
  
    “Your brother’s young, Niji.”  
  
Niji made a huff, still forming a pouty face.  
  
    “D’aaw~, come here sweetie~,” Sanjina’s left arm reached out and embraced little Niji then looked at her younger first brother, “Ichiji, no need to stand there. Come here.”  
  
Ichiji, without any words, came over and laid beside her left. Sanjina remembered her mother Sora’s lullaby, and began to sing until her three brothers fell asleep. Reiju shooed Straw Hats and turned off the lights. When Sanjina saw Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji asleep she quietly left the room and smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

  
Another day rose, and Straw Hats were eating their breakfast. Vinsmoke brothers were reverted back to their current age and was eating their meals.  
  
    “Oh…my head hurts…” Ichiji groaned.  
  
    “I know, I feel like dreaming…” Niji said as he eats his salad.  
  
    “Same…it felt so content.” Yonji spoke.  
  
Reiju and Straw Hats glanced at one another. They laughed loudly.  
  
    “Why are you guys laughing?” Yonji asked, slightly offended.  
  
    “Wait…where’s Sanjina?” Niji asked as he spun his head around.  
  
Reiju pointed at Sanjina’s room.  
  
    “She’s at her room sleeping. She was exhausted from babysitting you all.”  
  
    “What do you mean?” Yonji asked.  
  
Their sister smiled and pulled out picture, giving it to them. The photo has Sanjina smiling at little Vinsmokes, much to their shock and embarrassment.  
  
    “Oh my god…” Ichiji managed to speak.  
  
Niji wished he could found some big hole so he could hide and Yonji freaked out, while blushing embarrassed. They noticed Sanjina walking pass by. She looked at them briefly, then formed a maternal smile as she went to bathroom, leaving her brothers perplexed and still embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...people. Chapter might be longer but it was worth it! Enjoy the reading

**Author's Note:**

> I might not update the chapter unless if you all send me a request or prompt along with pairings that involves with fem!Sanji. I'm literally obsessed with genderbend!Sanji recently. You can put your request on comments and I will make more chapters.


End file.
